1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a hydropneumatic suspension with load-dependent damping control for vehicles, with at least one piston-cylinder unit, located in the area of the vehicle wheel between the vehicle body and the vehicle axle, this unit being connected to at least one pressure accumulator by at least one hydraulic line, where the piston-cylinder unit is provided with a first damping valve assembly for tension and compression damping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydropneumatic suspensions with load-dependent damping control for vehicles in which at least two telescoping spring cylinders are mounted in the area of the vehicle wheels between the body of the vehicle and the wheel axle are already known (DE 36 01 445 C2). These telescoping spring cylinders are connected to a pressure accumulator by a pressure medium line, and a damping piston in the working cylinder of the telescoping spring cylinder is provided with damping valves for tension and compression damping. An additional damping valve is mounted in the pressure medium line in a separate component. The valve body of this additional valve is installed such a way that the pressure medium can push it axially in one direction and atmospheric pressure can push it in the other, as a result of which an additional load-dependent (pressure-dependent) damping force is produced. The disadvantage here is that the adjusting device is subjected to a load equal to the system pressure even under base load conditions, that is, even before any extra weight has been added to the vehicle, This pressure must be sealed off against the atmosphere. When extra weight is added, the system pressure usually increases by a factor of approximately 3:1. A certain percentage of this increase provides the force which acts to produce the adjustment.